The Hero Conquest
by DragoLandia
Summary: Berawal Dari Sebuah Panti Asuhan, Dimulailah Perjalanan Yang Penuh Dengan Tawa, Cinta, Dan Lainnya. Tujuan Utama Perjalanan Ini Yaitu Memusnahkan Cursed Ornament Yang Merasuki Rare Hero Dan Menyelamatkan Saudara Dev.K
1. Ch0 Characters

**Ch.0 Characters**

Di Chapter Ini Saya (formalitas) akan menjelaskan Karakter yang ada di cerita ini .

Main Character:

* * *

 ** _Shadow Assasin_** (Male)

Pemeran utama dalam cerita ini. Shadow dilahirkan saat Perang Ke-III yang membuat Ibunya meninggal. Dia dipungut oleh Owner K dan dibawa ke panti asuhan.

* * *

 _ **Werewolf**_ (Female)

Teman masa kecil Shadow. Werewolf dibuang pada hari yang sama dengan hari dimana Ibu Shadow meninggal. Mereka berdua dipungut pada hari yang sama.

* * *

 _ **Ike**_ **[** **Iron Knight]** (Male)

Prajurit Sky Castle yang setia pada King K. Setelah Archangel Nemesis merebut kekuasaan rajanya, dia berusaha mengembalikan kejayaan rajanya. Hal ini membuatnya menjadi tahanan istana dan dipenjara di permukaan.

PS : namanya dibaca aike, bukan ikeh

* * *

 _ **Lionhertz**_ **[Grand Templar]** (Female)

Satu-satunya Prajurit wanita di Sky Castle. Lionhertz adalah seorang letnan yang baru diangkat oleh Nemesis. Baginya, gelar adalah segalanya. Oleh karena itu, dia selalu patuh pada perintah ratunya agar Ia mendapatkan gelar yang lebih baik.

* * *

 _ **Archangel Nemesis**_ **[Michael]** (Female)

Dikenal sebagai dewi perang. Selain itu, dia juga adik Shadow. Karena cursed ornament, dia berubah menjadi dewi yang haus kekuasaan. Dia merebut Sky Castle dari tangan King K dan menempatkan King K dan Ike kedalam penjara.

* * *

 _ **Robin**_ **[Robin Hood]** (Male)

Seorang penembak jitu yang tinggal di Enchanted Forest Village. Setiap hari Robin selalu pergi ke hutan di pagi hari dan pulang di sore hari untuk berburu untuk dibagikan kepada warga. Namun semenjak turun _hujan tiada henti_ , ia berhenti berburu. Hal ini menyebabkan krisis makanan di sana

* * *

 _ **Viona**_ **[** **Wild Tiger]** (Female)

Manusia setengah macan (lebih tepatnya, kucing). Tiger adalah anak tiri dari Chief K, Pemimpin Enchanted Forest Village sekaligus sepupu tiri Delia. Viona memiliki sifat kekanak-kanakan yang melekat padanya, namun memiliki jiwa orang dewasa.

* * *

 ** _Elexos_ [Thunder Bird] **(Male)

Seorang anak kecil dengan senapan air dan kostum burung. karena Cursed ornament, dia berubah menjadi pembawa bencana. Dia membuat _hujan tiada henti_ disertai hujan petir. Dia juga yang membuat Druid (Boss Deep Forest) menjadi Marah.

* * *

 _ **Chime**_ **[Cyber Medic]** (Female)

Paramedis terpercaya di Space Station. Dia mengobati pasiennya dengan suntikan elektrik besar yang selalu dibawanya. Chaerin menggunakan Chime sebagai sandera.

* * *

 **Naomi [Space Trooper]** (Female)

satu-satunya trooper dari 12,478 (angka ngasal) troops yang ada. Dia dikenal sebagai gadis tercantik di jagat raya. Dia terpaksa menjadi trooper karena beberapa alasan.

* * *

 _ **Chaerin**_ **[** **Technician]** (Female)

meskipun dia perempuan, dia dikenal sebagai perancang senjata terhebat. Karena cursed ornament, dia memiliki keinginan untuk menguasai dunia. Untuk itu, dia menyandera Medic untuk memaksa warga Space Station (khususnya laki-laki) untuk menjadi Troops.

* * *

 _ **Delia**_ **[Zorro]** (Female)

Anak dari Owner K . Disaat bosan, dia pergi ke panti asuhan milik Ayahnya. Diam-diam dia menyukai Shadow sejak berumur 6 tahun

* * *

 _ **Developer K**_

Kakak tertua Keluarga K. Biasa dipanggil Dev.K. Dia adalah orang yang paling berjasa dalam hal pendidikan dan administrasi di kota.

* * *

 _ **Owner K**_

Adik Dev.K sekaligus pemilik Panti asuhan yang ditempati Shadow. Dia memiliki anak bernama Delia. Dia selalu senang melihat anaknya bermain dengan Shadow dan Werewolf.

* * *

 _ **King K**_

Adik Dev.K sekaligus Raja Sky Castle. Berkatnya, Sky Castle menjadi tempat paling aman di dunia. namun, keamanan itu hilang setelah Nemesis merebut tahta milik King K.

* * *

 _ **Chief K**_

Adik Dev.K sekaligus Kepala Enchanted Forest Village. Dialah yang menemukan Viona di hutan dan memungutnya (kayak kucing).

* * *

 _ **Spaceman K**_

Adik Dev.K sekaligus Ayah Naomi. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang disandera oleh Chaerin untuk merekrut anaknya. Hanya 1 yang tidak diketahui Chaerin yaitu anak Spaceman K itu perempuan

* * *

Side Character :

 **Orphans** = **Yatim Piatu**

Anak-anak yang tidak memiliki orang tua. Mereka tinggal di Panti asuhan milik Owner K. Mereka tidak memiliki nama. Sebagai gantinya, mereka menggunakan julukan untuk memanggil satu sama lain. Hal ini juga berlaku untuk Shadow dan Werewolf.

* * *

 **Guards** = **Penjaga**

Prajurit penjaga Sky Castle. Mereka sangat patuh kepada raja/ratunya tidak peduli siapapun itu.

* * *

 **Teddies** = **Bayi Beruang |** **Monkeys** = **Monyet |** **Boars** = **Babi Hutan**

Binatang yang hidup di dalam Enchanted Forest. Semenjak _hujan tiada henti_ turun, mereka menjadi sangat agresif dan menyerang penduduk desa disana.

* * *

 **Troops** = **Prajurit**

Paraspace Troops. Mereka hampir sama dengan Naomi, bedanya mereka lebih kuat daripada Naomi. Mereka terpaksa menjadi Troops karena Chime, orang yang paling berjasa di Space Station, di sandera oleh Chaerin.

* * *

PS :Untuk saat ini, saya hanya memberi sedikit karakter. pada saat yang tepat saya akan menambahkan karakter lainnya.

PS2 : cerita dimulai dari Shadow dan Werewolf masih berusia 10 tahun.


	2. Ch1 The War, Born, And Orphanage

**Ch.1 The War, Born, and Orphanage**

Narator : _"Pada suatu hari, terjadi Perang Ke-III antara Orde dan Legiun. Perang ini dilatarbelakangi oleh (kayak belajar sejarah aja) perebutan wilayah. Perang ini memakan korban yang tidak sedikit. Disaat itu, Orde hampir kalah dan 99% bagian Orde telah hancur. Disaat itu, di bagian yang hampir hancur, ada seorang wanita yang berhasil melahirkan, tetapi, tempat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk dijadikan tempat untuk membesarkan anak. Wanita itu membawa anaknya menjauh dari daerah yang berbahaya. namun sangat disayangkan, wanita itu tewas karena terkena peluru dan mengalami pendarahan"._

* * *

10 Tahun Kemudian...

*cit cit cit*(suara burung, bukan suara tikus lho ya)

(?) : "Bangun!"

(?) : "Zzz..."

(?) : "Oy, Bangun!"

(?) : "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

(?) : "*sigh* Tidak ada cara lain, ya" (mengambil ember yg terisi air)

(?) : (Tersiram) "WAH!" "...Lagi-lagi disiram ya..."

(?) : "Cepat Bangun, Shadow! Atau kau mau kusiram lagi?"

Shadow : "Iya,iya! Aku Bangun, Werewolf!"

Werewolf : "Cepat! yg lain sudah nunggu tuh!"

Shadow : "... _'kenapa pake nunggu aku segala?'_ Yasudah, ayo kesana Werewolf! :)" (sambil memegang tangan werewolf)

Werewolf : "u-uhm..." (ekspresi malu)

* * *

Sesampainya di Ruang Makan

Shadow : "Semuanya, maaf membuat kalian menunggu!" (masih memegang tangan Werewolf)

Orphan 1 : "Tidak masalah, kami sudah terbiasa... yg lebih penting..."

Werewolf : "Lepasin tanganmu, Woy!" *Blush*

Shadow : "maaf maaf, kalo gak kupegang ntar lu telat lagi"

Werewolf : "ma-maaf saja kalau aku lambat..." *Still Blushing*

Shadow : "yaa... tapi kalau kamu menjadi serigala, tidak ada yg bisa mengalahkanmu dalam hal kecepatan"

Orphan 1 : "... _'Gue belum slesai bicara, mereka malah bermesraan duluan' ..."_

Shadow : "Ngomong - ngomong, mana yg lain? kok cuma lu doang?"

Orphan 1 : "Itu yg dari tadi pingin gue omongin..."

Werewolf : "emg lainnya kemana?"

Orphan 1 : "Semuanya pada ke Alun - Alun. Katanya ada pemilihan **Class** (dibaca : senjata yg cocok)"

Shadow : "Oooo..."

Orphan 1 : "..."

Werewolf : "Lha trus napa lu gk ikutan ?"

Shadow : "Iya, napa lu masih disini?"

Orphan 1 : "... _'Nih 2 orang bener-bener lupa apa pura - pura bego'?_ karena acaranya untuk 17 tahun keatas..."

Shadow : "Oiya, aku lupa (XP)"

Werewolf : "Pantas saja kita juga tidak dibangunkan..."

Orphan 1 : "... Sekarang hanya kita bertiga ya... yang belum milih **Class** ..."

Shadow : "Yaa... kita tunggu saja. 7 tahun lagi juga dapet"

Werewolf : "lagian masih banyak anak kecil disini..." (sambil menggendong Orphan kecil)

Shadow : _'Tuh anak nongol dari mana coba'_ "Oh! aku lupa!"

Orphan 1 : "Lupa Apaan?" (bingung) _'perasaan gk ada apa - apa lagi deh'_

Shadow : "Aku lupa Julukan lu!"

Orphan 1 : "..." *drop*

Shadow : "?"

Werewolf : "Woy, masa seangkatan cuma orang 3 lupa julukan... Dia itu..."

Orphan 1 : "Gue Delia, dan gue gk pake nama julukan!"(lagi puber)

Narator : _"Rupanya Orphan ini Adalah Seorang Perempuan"_

Shadow : "Nih suara datang dari mana? kok gk kliatan orangnya?"

Narator : _"Jangan hiraukan Saya"_

Delia : "Udah ah dari tadi kalian berdua nanya' terus. Ayo makan!"

* * *

Beberapa Detik Kemudian..

Shadow : *nom nom* "BTW, tuan pemilik mana?"

Werewolf : *nom nom* "GTW"

Delia : "Bentar lagi Papa juga date... EBUSET! pada kemana semua lauknya?! gue belum ambil apapun..."*Kecewa*

Shadow+Werewolf : "Tuh!" (nunjuk ke Orphans dengan perut yang udah kayak gunung mau meletus... dari bawah)

Delia : "..." _'Gue baru inget anak-anak disini rakus kayak rakun semua!'_

Shadow : "kalo lu mau ambil aja laukku. Aku gk seberapa laper.."

Delia : "... eh?"

Shadow : "Nih. kutaruh dipiringmu." (memasang senyuman polong eh polos!)

Delia : "EEEEEEHH!?"*blush*

Shadow : "?"

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**


	3. Ch2 The Owner, His Brother, And HQ

**Ch.2 The Owner, His Brother, And HQ**

Narator : _"Di Chapter sebelumnya, Orphan 1 (sebenarnya bukan orphan) yang diketahui namanya adalah Delia tidak mendapat lauk karena lupa kalau anak-anak disana rakus semua. Shadow yang tahu akan hal itu berinisiatif memberi Delia sebagian lauknya. Delia hanya bisa kaget dengan wajah yang memerah"._

* * *

 **Story Continued...**

* * *

Shadow : "kalo lu mau ambil aja laukku. Aku gk seberapa laper.."

Delia : "... eh?"

Shadow : "Nih. kutaruh dipiringmu." (memasang senyuman polong eh polos!)

Delia : "EEEEEEHH!?"*blush*

Shadow : "?"

masih Shadow : "Oy, Del... kok wajahmu merah? demam ya?" (nanya'nya polos banget...)

Delia : "eh! uhm... gpp kok..." *grogi* *gemetaran*

Shadow : "... Hei Werewolf, kira-kira apa yang terjadi pada Delia?" (tidak memindah pandangan)

Werewolf : "..."

Shadow : "Werewolf?" (melihat ke arah Werewolf)

Werewolf : *menggerutu* "kenapa dia yg dapet, kenapa dia yg dapet, kenapa dia yg dapet..." (diulagi terus)

Shadow : "Werewolf? Oy, Werewolf!..." (melambaikan tangan didepan kamera eh Werewolf!)

Narator : _"Sebagai penjelas, Shadow selalu memotong lauk menggunakan bibirnya"_

Shadow : "Ini suara gaje juga nyeritain aib orang tanpa pamrih..."

(?) : "Perempuan selalu tumbuh lebih cepat,ya!"

Shadow : "Sekarang apa lagi coba?... eh tuan pemilik..."

Owner K : "Terimakasih telah menjaga putriku satu-satunya, nak"

Shadow : ' _menjaga? perasaan aku gk ngapa-ngapain Delia, deh...'_ "Tidak, ini bukan apa-apa..."

Delia : "Papa habis darimana, kok baru baru dateng?"

Shadow : "..." _'Ya, Delia sebenarnya bukan seorang yatim piatu atau anak yg dibuang... dia masih punya ayah'_

Narator : _"Kenapa Kau mengambil peranku...?"_

Shadow : _'Nih suara nggangu bener, sih! biarin napa'_

Owner K : "Papa tadi habis ketempat Om mu"

Werewolf : "Mengapa anda kesana?"

Owner K : "Aku ada beberapa urusan dengannya... Ngomong-ngomong Shadow, Werewolf, bisa ke HQ Sebentar?"

Shadow : "Emangnya mau ngapain, Om?"

Owner K : "Untuk menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya, kalian berdua sangat kuperlukan."

Delia : "Aku nggak?"

Owner K : "Owh, kenapa anakku, tidak mau Werewolf berduaan dengan shadow?" (usil banget nih pak tua)

Delia : "a-a-a-a-aku tidak..." *blush*

Werewolf : "Be-berdua..." (muncul telinga & ekor anjing)

Narator : _"Sekedar info, disaat telinga dan ekor werewolf muncul, tidak ada yg bisa menghentikan keinginannya"_

Shadow : _'GAWAT!'_ *panik*"Del, kalau lu mau ikut, ikut a...!" (mulut ditutupi Werewolf)

Werewolf : "Shadow, ayo cepat kita pergi!" (Penuh semangat)

Shadow : "mmm..." (artinya : Trus Delia gimana?)

Werewolf : "Kami pergi dulu!"

Delia : "Tu-tunggu! aku ikut! gak papa kan Pa?

Owner K : "Ya, tidak apa-apa"

Delia : "Makasih Pa! woy, tunggu!"

Owner K : "Haaa... masa muda..."

(?) : "Tapi bukannya mereka masih 10 tahun?"

Owner K : "Ya... tetapi mental mereka (kecuali Shadow) mental anak berusia 17 tahun"

(?) : "..."

* * *

Di Jalan Menuju HQ Orde

Shadow : "... Hei Werewolf, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

Werewolf : "Minta apa?" (merangkul tangan Shadow dari tadi)

Shadow : "Maukah kau melepaskan tanganmu?"

Werewolf : "Ndak mau! ^w^"

Delia : _'Sekarang aku tahu kenapa dia dijuluki Werewolf...'_ "Oiya, kenapa nama julukanmu Shadow?"

Shadow : "karena mereka bilang aku bisa hilang dan muncul entah darimana..."

Delia : "Kok mereka bisa bilang begitu?"

Shadow : "Entahlah..."

Delia : "..."

Shadow : "..."

Werewolf : ^w^

Delia : (memalingkan wajah) _'Kesunyian macam apa ini?'_ "Hei, Shadow... lho... kok Shadow hilang?"

Werewolf : "Shadow... Shadow..." (mencari)

Delia : _'ebuset... Werewolf yang dari tadi nempel sama Shadow aja sampai nyari-nyari... jadi ini yang dimaksud hilang entah kemana...'_

Shadow : (Mengendap-endap ke belakang Delia) "BA!"

Delia : "...!" (kaget)

Shadow : "Gimana, aku bisa hilang kan?"

Delia : "I-iya..."

* * *

Sesampainya di HQ

Shadow : "Permisi..."

(?) : "Oh, sudah datang ya? masuk, masuk"

Delia : "Paman, kenapa Paman memanggil kami?"

Werewolf : "Perasaan yang dipanggil cuma aku sama Shadow, deh..." (kembali normal)

Shadow : "Sudahlah~... Tapi apa yang akan dilakukan tuan Developer dengan anak 10 Tahun?" (tanpa Basa-Basi)

Dev.K : "Lebih Tepatnya, kalian berdua"

Werewolf : "Memangnya kami kenapa?"

Delia : "Kenapa tiba-tiba langsung ke permasalahannya?"

Author : "Soalnya otak gue mengering..."

Dev.K : "Sebenarnya, Kalian Berdua bukan manusia seutuhnya!"

Delia : "Tunggu dulu, kalau Werewolf udah keliatan, tapi kalau Shadow..."

Dev.K : "Werewolf Sebenarnya adalah anak dari seorang manita yang melahirkan anak seekor serigala. Sedangkan Shadow..."

Shadow : "Aku kenapa?"

Dev.K : "Kau adalah anak yang memiliki kemampuan merubah takdir seseorang!"

Semua (Kecuali Dev.K) : "... huh?"

Delia : "Bukannya hal itu tidak membuatnya menjadi setengah manusia ya?"

Dev.K : "Ceritanya penjang, singkatnya dia adalah manusia setengah Dewa"

... ... ...

Delia+Werewolf : "WUAPPPAAAAAAAAAAAA!?"

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**


	4. Ch3

Reviews : Kenway

Thanks buat sarannya. untuk latar belakang tokoh bisa dilihat di Ch.0.

* * *

 **Ch.3 The Origin, First Meet, And Deep Feelings**

Narator : _"Di Chapter sebelumnya, diketahui bahwa Shadow bukanlah manusia biasa. Shadow adalah manusia setengah dewa. pertanyaannya, Dewa apa?"_

* * *

 **Story Continued...**

* * *

Dev.K : "Sebenarnya, Kalian Berdua bukan manusia seutuhnya!"

Delia : "Tunggu dulu, kalau Werewolf udah keliatan, tapi kalau Shadow..."

Dev.K : "Werewolf Sebenarnya adalah anak dari seorang manita yang melahirkan anak seekor serigala. Sedangkan Shadow..."

Shadow : "Aku kenapa?"

Dev.K : "Kau adalah anak yang memiliki kemampuan merubah takdir seseorang!"

Semua (Kecuali Dev.K) : "... huh?"

Delia : "Bukannya hal itu tidak membuatnya menjadi setengah manusia ya?"

Dev.K : "Ceritanya penjang, singkatnya dia adalah manusia setengah Dewa"

... ... ...

Delia+Werewolf : "WUAPPPAAAAAAAAAAAA!?"

Shadow : "Oy, oy... kalau teriak jangan ke kuping orang dong, gendang telingaku mau pecah nih..."

masih Shadow: "Tuan Developer, bisa jelaskan lebih lanjut?"

Dev.K : "Biarkan Narator yang bercerita"

Shadow : "Narator?"

Narator : _"Biar kuceritakan bagaimana orangtuamu bertemu"_

Shadow : "Jadi suara gaje ini Narator..."

Narator : _"Pada waktu itu..."_

* * *

10 Tahun Yang Lalu... Waktu Perang Ke-III berlangsung...

(?) : "Tolong! Tolong aku!" *sob*

(?) : "Tidak ada jalan kabur, nona"

Narator : _"Nona itu adalah Ibunya Shadow"_

Ibu Shadow : "Tolong ampuni aku, tuan!" *sob*

(?) : "Mengampunimu, jangan harap! Kau sudah membuat daerahku hancur!"

Narator : _"Waktu itu, Ibu Shadow tidak sengaja meledakkan suatu Desa"_

(?) : "Aku heran, kenapa kau bisa meledakkan satu desa begitu saja, tetapi kau begitu lemah"

Ibu Shadow : "A-aku tidak tahu" *sob*

(?) : "MATI SAJA KAU!" (menebas pedangnya ke arah Ibu Shadow)

Narator : _"Tiba-tiba..."_

Ctaaaanng...

Narator : _"Pedang Pria itu terlempar jauh"_

(?) : "Grrrrrr... SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGGANGUKU!"

(?) : "Mungkin yang kau maksud adalah aku"

(?) : "Eh... Tuan Ares..."

Narator : _"Ares, yang dikenal sebagai Dewa perang, adalah Ayah Shadow"_

Author : "Tidak kusangka aku memasukan GM ke cerita..."

Ares : "Lepaskan wanita itu!"

(?) : "T-tapi... dia sudah menghancurkan desa..."

Ares : "Bukan dia yang menghancurkannya, Akulah yang menghancurkannya"

(?) : "..! K-kenapa tuan meledakkan desaku?"

Ares : "Karena desamu tidak pantas dipertahankan. yang kalian lakukan hanya bermalas-malasan dan mabuk ria."

(?) : "Ma-maafkan saya tuan. Tapi, dimana kami akan tinggal?"

Ares : "Membusuklah disini!" (pergi sambil membawa Ibu Shadow)

(?) : "Tidaaak! tuan jangan tinggalkan saya!"

Narator : _"Keesokan harinya Ares menikah dengan Ibu Shadow"_

* * *

Shadow : "... Cerita macam apa itu ..."

Narator : _"Ya macam tuh lah"_

Shadow : "... Yang lain mana? kok gk kliatan"

Dev.K : "... Lihat kebawah..."

Shadow : "... Lha"

Delia+Werewolf : "Zzz..."

Narator : _"Mereka berdua tertidur"_

Shadow : "Narator, bantu aku membangunkan mereka!"

Narator : _"..."_

PREEEEEEEEET! (bunyi terompet, bukan kentut)

Delia+Werewolf : "WHAAA...!"

Werewolf : "Apaan sih?"

Shadow : "Ceritanya udah selesai, ayo pulang!"

Dev.K : "Tunggu!"

Shadow : "Apa lagi?"

Dev,K : "Ada 1 lagi yang harus kautahu. Aku sudah memiliki rencana untuk membuat senjata kalian"

Delia : "Aku juga?

Dev.K : "Ya, kau juga"

Delia : "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" (teriak sambil memutari HQ)

Werewolf : "Tunggu dulu kenapa harus sekarang?"

Dev.K : "kalian tahu kan kalau angkatan ke-38 hanya kalian bertiga?"

Werewolf : "Itukah alasan untuk mempercepat proses perencanaannya?"

Dev.K : "Aku sudah bicara dengan adikku. Dia bilang di ingin membuat senjata untuk anaknya. termasuk punyamu dan Shadow"

Shadow : "Jadi yang membuat senjata kami..."

Delia : "Itu papa ya?" (tiba-tiba muncul)

Shadow : "Wha! Sejak kapan kau disini!?" *shock*

Delia : "Sejak aku capek..."

Dev.K "... Ya, ayahmu yang akan membuatnya"

...

* * *

Perjalanan Pulang...

Delia : _'Aduh, capek... rasanya kakiku mau copot..."_

Shadow : "Oy, Werewolf tunggu! haah... dia kalau udah jadi serigala..."

Delia : _'lho... kok rasanya pandanganku semakin...'_ Gubrak! (Delia pingsan)

Shadow : "Lho! Delia!"

20 menit kemudian...

Delia : "... Aku... kenapa..."

Shadow : "Oh, sudah bangun ya?"

Delia : "Mm... EH! Sh-Shadow! kenapa kau menggendongku!?" *blush*

Shadow : "Tadi kau pingsan di tengah jalan"

Delia : "Mm... K-karena aku sudah sadar, tolong turunkan aku" *blush*

Shadow : "Jangan dulu. bentar lagi sampe, kok."

Delia : _'Ni anak... benar-benar masih polos...'_ *smile*

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Untuk para pembaca, Jika ada sesuatu yang kurang, tolong berikan saran anda. Terimakasih telah membaca! _Have a Nice Day!_


End file.
